


the bittyshop

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Honey, M/M, Monster Heat, a gift for another creator, annd more, berry - Freeform, brassy, cherries, fell - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: it's really short but I hope you still like it!





	the bittyshop

it was a sunny day outside, the perfect weather for a beautiful day, bitties and their owners alike were outside enjoying a perfect day.

the same couldn't be said about the bitties left in the back of the bitty adoption center however, the shop was closed and no bitties could actually be seen inside. the usually restless store was left dark and almost quiet.

the only sound that could be heard was small cries and groans that sounded almost like growls. the source of the sound was a small bitty berry and a brassy. all the other bitties could only stare in horror from their hiding spots as the poor berry was pinned face down into the pillow he had been hiding under, the brass balls deep as he took sharp rough thrusts into the tight magic

things really couldn't get any worse for the bitties in the shop, the brass had gone into a dominant heat after all the caretakers had left early for the day but a bitty had already been dusted and things definitely weren't looking good for the little berry.

the brass had already dislocated one of his legs pulling him back into one of his thrusts, the screams for help going unanswered as he cried in pain. some of the bitties had to cover their ears and look away from the scene as just about all of them were expecting him to dust at any moment.

all the cherries were being comforted by other bitties, this causing a whole lot of distress for all of them. other's eyes were glued to the scene as if they couldn't look away. it looked as if the berry was going to pass out before he got the chance to dust.

right before the berry could pass out the thrust finally came to a halt as the brass unleashed his load, claws digging into flesh as the berry went limp. the panting brassy seemed to stop, letting go of the poor berry who laid unmoving on the ground.

the room went dead quiet as the brass scanned the room, everyone on edge as to who he would find next, like a twisted game of hide and seek. it didn't take long for brass to find his next prey as he found a poor comic who had somehow managed to doze off.

as brass started back up a brave honey quickly teleported in to save the unconscious berry, grabbing him before teleporting back on top of one of the bookshelves, a couple of other honeys and a fell up there as well along with a panicked cherry.

they tried their best to help the little blue but there was only so much they could do, at the most they could keep him alive until the morning when the caretakers come back. but who knows how many brass would go threw until his heat was finally satisfied.

 

 


End file.
